


Pathfinder and Smuggler

by roguemutual



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugging, Love Confessions, smooching everyones fav turian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — so, i hear you have a crush on me. it would be a lie if i say i didn't have the same feelings. and i don't lie.Vetra and Sahana aren't exactly the best at hiding the crushes they have on each other. Vetra decides to confront her on this, and they argue over who ever





	Pathfinder and Smuggler

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt rly edited i just wanted to write gay vetra/sahana stuff lol

The coffee slipped past Sahana’s lips and down her throat. Seconds later, a certain former smuggler turian sat in front of her. Sahana turned her head to look over at her, directing her full attention at her, the blue visor over her eyes were flickering. “Ryder!” Vetra greeted, a silent question was hanging on her lips.  
“Let me finish my coffee, it’s the only way I can get shit done this early.”

“It’s just a quick question, pathfinder-"

Sahana held up her finger as she took a sip of her light colored coffee. Vetra stayed silent, clearly looking unamused. “Now, what can I do for my favorite turian?”  
As Vetra was about to respond, Sahana held a finger up again. “No, I am not going to help upgrade armor or whatever it is you do again, remember last time that happened?”

The turian tried to keep a chuckle back, unsuccessfully, as she recalled how Sahana nearly had killed herself many times just from working on armor, guns, etc. to help the crew. “No need to worry, Ryder. I won’t be asking for your help with that anymore.”

“Good call, I’m supposed to find paths, I’m not a weapon or armor finder.” Sahana teased with a grin on her face.

“You nearly broke your arm and broke some of the pieces, lost the materials that took us days to find –“  
Sahana held her finger up to protest, but as soon as Vetra shot her a knowing look she put it down. “Point taken.. Now, what was your question?” She wanted to change direction of the topic, not wanting to poke fun at herself further.

“Good call on changing the topic.” Vetra teased before coughing and sitting forward. Sahana recognized the body language, Vetra was serious. She looked around, indicating she was nervous. Sahana Ryder was always good at reading body language, what it meant. Especially with those she considered close, so Vetra and Liam specifically. “You… I’ve been hearing-“

Sahana could tease and finish Vetra’s sentence, saying ‘…hearing…? How dashing I am? How good I am? How amazing my cooking skills are?’ but when people did that it was one of her biggest pet peeves. Blair, her twin brother still currently in the coma, always did that and it annoyed the fuck out of her.  
The pathfinder patiently waited, but anxiety bubbled in her stomach. Was Vetra hearing bad things about the initiative? Had she been hearing negative things about Sahana’s leadership skills? She wasn’t the best leader, compared to her brother who was able to take control of a situation and command it to his best.

“..Hearing that you have some sort of… crush? On me.” Ryder’s eyes opened wide immediately. Was the crush she had on the Turian that obvious? How her body would relax immediately when she’d speak and everything else in the room just drowned? How she’d make excuses just to be close to Vetra? That one time during movie night where she happened to just curl up next to Vetra’s damn plated side and say “I’m cold,” earning a confused look from the Turian.

“I… yeah.” She confessed bluntly. Liam must’ve ran his mouth, she knew he probably didn’t mean to. He just allowed his mouth to talk more than it should have.

“There’s no use in hiding it, really. I’m a terrible liar.” Sahana joked, an awkward, forced smile going on her face.

She noticed Vetra looked away, scratching the side of her head and cleared her throat, softly chuckling. “Shit, I didn’t know you actually felt that way.”  
Vetra’s voice was quieter, small stutters. “Really?” Sahana seemed surprised at that, her brother always had told her she could be read like a children’s book. She laughed. “You aren’t exactly easy to read.” Vetra confessed. “You are funny, occasionally joke and are serious at inappropriate times aaand can’t aim a gun to save your life, and enjoy running to shoot as somebody keeping someone hostage even if they threaten to harm –“

“I get it!”

“I… I would be lying if I said I didn’t have the same kind of cheesy feelings, and I don’t lie.” Sahana grinned and moved her hand slowly over to Vetra’s ghosting over the top of it as if silently asking for permission to hold it. Vetra noticed and glanced down at their hands, she hesitantly held Sahana’s hand gently. A beaming grin appeared on the pathfinders face as she leaned in and rested her forehead against Vetra’s. They remained in that soft position for a few moments before Vetra slightly cocked her head and pressed a soft kiss to Sahana’s lips.

“So…does this mean you’ve smuggled my heart away?” Sahana teased before she pressed a soft kiss to Vetra’s sharp plated cheek. Vetra gave Sahana an unamused look at the crappy pickup line. “Ryder, remind me again why your pickup lines absolutely suck.”

Sahana protested. “Can you come up with a different one, honey?” Honey. A soft affectionate nickname that Sahana would only call Vetra, that made the turian feel warm, happy.

“….” Vetra's witty tongue didn't provide a witty response in time, which earned her a smart response from the pathfinder. “That’s what I thought.” Did Sahana truly think Vetra was defeated in this 'battle?'

“I’m not sure about you, Ryder. But I’m plenty fine at things, maybe just not… pickup lines.” The pathfinder sighed and pulled Vetra closer to her.  
“Believe me, I’ve noticed.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”


End file.
